


death and a dog

by sizhu



Series: a bunch of hocus pocus [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Vicchan is a Hellhound, Yuuri is Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Viktor, king of the Underworld, gets a surprise visit. There are dogs involved.Yuri just wants some peace and quiet.





	death and a dog

**Author's Note:**

> finally done with all of the prompts. late, as usual, because i'm a terrible person

"I met Death and he was _beautiful_ ," Viktor, predictably, gushed. It was a marvel he hadn't met Death before. He was king of the Underworld! He should be _intimate_ with Death. But Death was as mysterious and elusive as he was beautiful. "Stunning. Ethereal. Made of moonbeams and starlight. And his _eyes,_ Yura. They're brown but they're made of _fire_."

"My ears don't deserve this." Yuri tapped furiously at his phone, a scowl marring his face. Viktor paid him no mind.

"He moves like the lovechild of Terpsichore and Eros."

"I literally do not care."

"Why haven't I met him before now? He's Death! And I'm King of the Underworld! Like, we should _know_ each other!"

"Oh, for fucks sake, Viktor, Katsuki is _Death_. He's _busy_. He ferries souls _all over the fucking world_. And he's a fucking bleeding heart so he probably stops for fuckin. Animals and shit, too."

"He's _wonderful,_ is what he is," Viktor sighed dreamily.

"I'm leaving."

"I'm not keeping you here." Viktor sniffed.

Their argument was cut short by the soft, hesitant sound of a throat clearing. Viktor and Yuri both jolted and turned to the intruder with wide eyes but differing expressions. Viktor's mouth stretched into its trademark heart shape, while Yuri recovered quickly and marred his face into a hideous scowl.

"Katsuki."

"Am I interrupting something…?" Yuuri asked, fiddling with the cuffs of his over-long sleeves. The cardigan was clearly too big for him, but it also didn't look like it belonged to anyone else. He also didn't look anything like what anyone would consider _Death_. He looked normal.

He looked almost human, if not for the faint shimmer of magic under his skin and the admittedly tiny Hellhound at his feet.

"Not at all, Yuuri!" Viktor rose from his throne, which he had previously been lounging across haphazardly and not at all regally. "You're always welcome here. Why wouldn't you be? My domain might as well be yours."

"That's… Very kind of you." Yuuri smiled, a tiny thing, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm. Vicchan had—I—we have something. For you."

"Another soul, so soon?" Viktor furrowed his brows. He was getting a surplus of those, lately.

"No—well, yes." Yuuri shuffled his feet. "Kind of. It was Vicchan's idea, really."

The Hellhound in question barked, a sound much bigger than its tiny body would suggest. Vicchan was an anomaly of perfect fluff and patches of bone. It looked like a distinctly human species of dog, not something found in the depths of the Underworld. It bounded around Yuuri's feet before padding off.

Yuuri refused to meet Viktor's gaze. Instead, he focused on Yuri. "Yura. How's the studying going?"

"Fine," Yuri said curtly. "I'm almost done with the modules. I'll be allowed to shadow you, soon."

"That's good to here." Yuuri nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Yeah, so, like, save some for me, asshole." There was no heat to Yuri's words. Yuuri just smiled back.

"There will always be death, Yura."

"Wait—" Viktor blinked between the two. "Yura? Are you studying to become an Aspect?"

"Yeah, so?"

" _Yura!_ " Viktor was grinning. So wide. It looked almost painful. "That's so sweet, wanting to help out Yuuri like that."

Yuuri and Yuri both snorted at that, but Yuuri at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"I've never had an Aspect before, so it's a bit of a learning curve for both of us," Yuuri said. He turned at an unheard sound, smiling when he saw his faithful hound. A leash was in his teeth, and on the other end was an absolutely gargantuan, pure formed Hellhound—plasmatic flame roiled under its paws and smoke and shadow wisped out of its mouth, rising above it. Its body was an inky black like the depths of space, mottled with cracks that offered a glimpse of a magma-like core. It did not, however, have three heads. Its tail was corded and whip-thin, and it wagged dangerously—and delightedly.

"Yuuri is that—"

"What the _fuck,_ Katsuki?"

"Vicchan found her and brought her to me, but she's a little… Intimidating to the average soul I collect," Yuuri said, scratching his cheek.

"I _love_ her," Viktor said. "She's _precious_. What does she eat?"

"I'm—not really sure. Emotions, I think." Yuuri shrugged. "Screams, maybe. I haven't figured it out. But she seemed at home in the Lower Realms until I showed up and she decided to follow me around. I think she'd be happier with you, though, Viktor."

"I'll do my best." Viktor smiled. "But what if she starts to miss you?"

Yuuri was silent for a minute. He contemplated his answer carefully before giving Viktor the most beautiful shy smile he'd ever seen. "Then… I'll just have to visit more often."

A tinny alarm interrupted them, and Yuuri sighed. "Back to work. I'll see you, Viktor. Yura, I'll see you in the field soon, I hope."

With that, he was gone. Viktor sighed.

"I think I love him."

"You barely know him."

" _He gave me a dog_."

"That is _not_ a dog. That's a Hell creature from the Fields of Terror. Which you would know if you managed your kingdom properly."

"She's a beautiful dog and is the _best_ girl."

"There's something wrong with you."

"I met Death and he's beautiful _and he gave me a dog_."

Yuri made a disgusted noise, threw up his arms, and left the throne room.


End file.
